


Dirty Messy Beautiful

by pianoforeplay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean wants something a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Messy Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Кое-что новое](https://archiveofourown.org/works/588879) by [Фиолетовая Лиса (purple_fox)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_fox/pseuds/%D0%A4%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%8F%20%D0%9B%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%B0)



> Written for spn_blindfold prompt of: _"Basically, I'd like to read about Dean giving Sammy a messy BJ and letting him come on his face. Bonus!points for it happening in a location other than the motel room (Impala, truck rest stop, back alley, ...) I'd prefer the boys not to be too young (Sammy 12-14, Dean 16-18?). Sam sucking Dean is a-okay, too!"_ Originally posted [here](http://pianoforeplay.livejournal.com/46269.html) on 1/25/2011.

Sam hits the wall with a grunt, cement hard and unforgiving at his back, cold seeping through his t-shirt. His brother drops to his knees.

"Dean!"

"Shut up," Dean says, a sly grin softening the words as his hands make quick work of Sam's jeans, buttons popping soundlessly before Dean's face presses right up against him, mouth hot against Sam's cock through his boxers.

Breath catching, Sam darts a glance at the bathroom door; from here, he can't tell if it's locked. He really really hopes it is.

"Dean," he hisses, quiet but urgent as he reaches down to try and push his brother off. "Dad's right outside!"

"Yeah, which is why you need to shut the hell up," Dean replies, eyes raised as he slides the waistband of Sam's boxers down, freeing his dick. "Be quiet and let me do this."

Cool air brushes over Sam's hardening cock and he bites back a whimper, one hand balling into a fist as the other stays curled into his brother's short hair. They stare at each other for a long moment, Dean with his lips parted and expectant at the head of Sam's erection, Sam feeling like he can barely breathe. But there's no way in hell he can say no now. Not like he ever really can these days. Dean's been driving him crazy lately, getting him hard with only a look or a single whispered word, and Sam honestly doesn't know if it's because he's as horny as every other kid his age or if it's _Dean_.

Probably, it's a combination of both.

Whatever the case, Sam can't say no. Doesn't even want to. Just swallows back a whine and arches, bites down hard on his bottom lip as Dean lowers his head to suck Sam's cock in deep.

Thing is, Dean gives _amazing_ head. It's like his mouth is just made for it, lips full and jaw wide. He always uses just a hint of teeth, scraping enough to make Sam hiss and tense up before smoothing his tongue over the same spot, slick and warm, to clear the sting. He seems even hungrier for it now than normal, hands curled tight around the meat of Sam's thighs as he sinks down, gagging himself around Sam's length. Sam shudders through it, body curling forward a little when Dean takes him deep enough for Sam's cock to slide right on down his throat, Dean's nose pressed into Sam's pubes.

"Oh god," he groans, gripping the nape of Dean's neck as his legs start to shake. Dean gives a muffled grunt in reply, sharp enough that Sam gets the message and he closes his mouth tight once more, forces himself to keep quiet as Dean's mouth works.

Sam refuses to close his eyes, staring openly as Dean takes him, utterly focused on licking and sucking, the obscene slurping noises bouncing off the harsh walls. Dean's throat gurgles when he takes Sam in deep again and Sam fights another moan before Dean pulls off with a heated, rough cough.

He thinks distantly of apologizing, but the dark look Dean throws his way silences him immediately.

"You gonna come, Sammy?" he asks then, breath hot against Sam's purpled crown.

But Sam can't answer, not when Dean's wrapping a hand tight around his spit-wet dick, stroking him hard and fast and then ducking down to tongue at his balls. All he can do is gasp and shudder, knees buckling.

Dean laughs and the sound trips, vibrates up Sam's spine.

"Please," he manages some time later. It comes out little more than a whisper and Dean hums again, nose buried in Sam's groin, still making those ridiculously hot slurping noises. Sam's already barreling toward orgasm and there's nothing he likes more than coming in the heat of Dean's mouth. His lips always wrap around him so tight and so perfect, tongue working the underside as Dean drinks him down. Sucks him dry.

Sliding his hand to Dean's jaw, Sam tries to guide him there, thumb pressing against the stubbled hinge as he lets out another soft, imploring whine.

As expected, Dean releases Sam's balls with another slick sound and opens up, head tipped back to mouth at the underside of Sam's dick. His hand keeps working, pumping Sam furiously, tongue darting out every other stroke to taste the tip and then he wraps his lips loosely around the head, sucking only very gently, eyes raised and locked on Sam's.

"Dean," Sam gasps, breathless with need. Dean has his hips pinned to the wall, but Sam can't keep from shaking, struggling to stay upright. "I'm gonna-- _please_. Please, Dean."

And that should be all it takes for his brother to open up and suck him down. They've done this so many times now, it's like a well choreographed dance. Sam knows what comes next: Dean teases him to the breaking point, pushes Sam to beg and plead and whine and then drinks down every drop, milks Sam for all he's worth.

But this time, Dean pulls away. Staring right up at Sam, he rests back on his haunches and curls his hand tighter around Sam's dick, the other moving from Sam's hip to cup his balls, toying and teasing. "Come on, baby," he says, voice nearly a growl. "Want you to come for me. All over me." Scooting closer, his breath puffs hot against Sam's cock and his voice drops low. "Want you to dirty up my face with your spunk, Sammy."

The words are shocking enough all by themselves, but in Dean's low, Don't-Fuck-With-Me voice, Sam doesn't stand a chance. An image of his brother covered in Sam's come flashes across his mind's eye and Sam's breath catches sharp in his throat. His hips buck forward, desperate and overcome, and then he's hurtling into orgasm, shooting a white streak against Dean's cheek and nose, another to join it, another across Dean's sore, plush lips. Those lips wrap back around him half a second later and Sam feels his stomach jolt once more as Dean sucks the rest, drinking down Sam's milky jizz, half his face covered in it, a stringy glob trickling from his eyebrow.

Dean doesn't stop until Sam's practically on the floor with him, boneless and shivering through the after shocks.

"Oh my god," Sam groans as he crumbles, Dean's hands on his sides guiding him gently. Safely. He can smell himself in the air, ripe and pungent with sweat and sex and he dazedly opens his eyes to see Dean grinning up at him.

He looks obscene, cheeks flushed and mouth swollen, streaks of milky whiteness clinging to his face and Sam marvels that his dick isn't swelling all over again at the sight.

And then Dean leans up, sticky lips finding Sam's in a sloppy, open kiss before growling, "Now how 'bout you get me cleaned up, little brother?" and Sam, a new hunger flaring in his gut, tackles him to the ground.

 **end.**


End file.
